


Rewrite the stars

by pxrsephoneofeden



Series: Hamilton Modern Au drabbles + fics [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Fluff, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Sappy, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden
Summary: A Drabble following the lives of Eliza and Alexander based on lyrics from the song”Rewrite the stars” from “The greatest showman” soundtrack





	Rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> \- Phillips death is talked about as well as Alexander’s cheating so if cheating or death make you uncomfortable or trigger you, you may wanna exit the fic. It’s not graphically explained but the angst is still present.
> 
> \- After hearing this song all I could think of was Hamliza So here you go :)

You _know I want you_  
 _It's not a secret I try to hide_  
 _I know you want me_  
 _So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

 

When Eliza first saw Alexander from across the ballroom, everyone knew she was helpless, but she was so much more than that. When they first made eyes, she saw the determination he had to make the world different from how it was when he entered. He saw in her smile, the comfort that there would still be a sun the next morning, and a moon the next evening. When Angelica introduced them formally, love at first sight had already been made, so all that was left to do was to find out the minuscule details of The who, what, when, and where they kept with them, dubbed as personality traits. Once they had one conversation, it felt almost like a drug that they needed to come back to, whether it was in the form of writing or speaking in person, some may have called them crazy in love, but they knew the first time they met they were destined for a lifetime together, so it only made sense to marry after a month. Well, at least to them it did.

  
_You claim it's not in the cards_   
_But fate is pulling you miles away_   
_And out of reach from me_   
_But you're here in my heart_   
_So who can stop me if I decide_   
_That you're my destiny?_

 

With Alexander gone to help with the war efforts, all Eliza could do was worry. Worry for her husband, the most ambitious and full of life person she’d ever met, worry for her son, who may never meet his father, and worry for herself, because she never wished to become a widow at 23. Alexander longed for her smile, her laugh, her voice every day and night. He wanted nothing more than to see her, but he knew that if his country wasn’t free, than neither was his family. He was never satisfied in the world he lived in, because he never thought it to be good enough for his dear Betsey,or his perfect son, Phillip. So he constantly worked to make it better, and Eliza understood that. It never stopped her from worrying, but she understood.

 

_What if we rewrite the stars?_   
_Say you were made to be mine_   
_Nothing could keep us apart_   
_You'd be the one I was meant to find_   
_It's up to you_   
_And it's up to me_   
_No one can say what we get to be_   
_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_   
_Maybe the world could be ours_   
_Tonight_

 

Alexander wanted to make history. He wanted the people of the future to know his name, his face, his voice. He could write his feelings and thoughts out for as long as he had paper and ink, he’d write until his hand would fall off if Eliza would let him. Eliza was always the one to drag him to bed, to drag him from the desk back to reality. She had a love hate relationship with her husband’s job, on one hand it payed bills and gave Alexander the ability to fulfill his predetermined destiny. On the other hand, it punished him with sleepless nights and the stress of a literal nation in shambles.

 

  
_You think it's easy_   
_You think I don't want to run to you_   
_But there are mountains_   
_And there are doors that we can't walk through_   
_I know you're wondering why_   
_Because we're able to be_   
_Just you and me_   
_Within these walls_   
_But when we go outside_   
_You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

 

Eliza’s love hate relationship wth Alexander’s job soon became a full on war when he refused to return to the countryside with her for a break. She wanted him to stop stressing, she knew nothing good could ever come out of him burying himself in papers and reports and cabinet battles. Needless to say, she was right. Maria Reynolds was whiplash in the form of a helpless woman to Alexander. Their physical encounters were a result of Alexander feeling he could no longer be in control of his life. He felt he could no longer write his own destiny, and that he needed a past time he could keep all to himself. When Eliza was humiliated by his raunchy confessional of a pamphlet, all she felt was rage. Burning rage. Every letter he’d sent her was bleeding ink that left a bad taste in her mouth. Every word he said in apology was blasphemy. Every light of genius and spark of cunning ambition she saw in his eyes had been dowsed by the water of a never ending steam. She was awake with a sudden loss of naivety, he was asleep with the numbness of losing everything he held near and thought about during his darkest times.

 

_No one can rewrite the stars_   
_How can you say you'll be mine_   
_Everything keeps us apart_   
_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_   
_It's not up to you_   
_It's not up to me_   
_When everyone tells us what we can be_   
_How can we rewrite the stars?_   
_Say that the world can be ours_   
_Tonight_

 

The first time Eliza touched Alexander after the Reynolds pamphlet, was at their sons burial. A single tear left her cheek, and she closed her eyes, hard and tight. She smacked her hand out to graze over his. He scuffed his hand closer to hers as his glasses became fogged up and his body became heavy with the weight of an unspeakable loss. She rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head into hers. They sat in silence at the sight of the grave. The grave of the son that Eliza worried for, the grave of the son Alexander longed to change the world for. Now, neither one of them believed they’d ever felt a hole left in their body as strong as the one they felt in that moment. They say that death brings people closer, and in Alexander and Eliza’s case, they were right. The hole left by the death of their son could only be filled by the love they never truly lost for each other. On the way back home, they made eye contact for the slimmest of seconds, and Eliza remembered why Alexander’s eyes had once seemed so intriguing and alluring.

 

  
_All I want is to fly with you_   
_All I want is to fall with you_   
_So just give me all of you_   
_It feels impossible_   
_It's not impossible_   
_Is it impossible?_   
_Say that it's possible_

 

With the election closely arriving, Alexander returned to working. Supporting Jefferson over Burr certainly rocked the ship of the country more than anticipated. Eliza then realized had nothing left to give than support, her presence, and her sympathy. They son was dead, and yet the world still spun. The two seemed to be the only ones who’s world still hadn’t unpaused from that day. They wondered when it ever would, but they didn’t realize that history can repeat itself, much like a program can rewind.

 

  
_How do we rewrite the stars?_   
_Say you were made to be mine?_   
_Nothing can keep us apart_   
_Cause you are the one I was meant to find_   
_It's up to you_   
_And it's up to me_   
_No one can say what we get to be_   
_Why don't we rewrite the stars?_   
_Changing the world to be ours_   
_You know I want you_   
_It's not a secret I try to hide_   
_But I can't have you_   
_We're bound to break and_   
_My hands are tied_

 

When Alexander died, Eliza’s didn’t stop spinning, it’s spun backwards. Every day she wished she could wake up next to him. She wasn’t however, a hollow widow of a great man, she was the empowered widow of a good man who made mistakes, like any other human. She went to work, helping others like she knew Alexander would’ve wanted, she helped tell his extraordinary story, an immigrant with a passion who made the world stop in its tracks every time he spoke. She told the story of those in their lives that had affected them, and those they affected as well. Eliza rewrote the stars for Alexander, but to him, she had written them in the first place, that night they met at the ball.


End file.
